PC:Incarnation (stonegod)
Incarnation, Ensouled Construct Do you know who you deal with, Alfred of the Northtown Knicks? ... I, myself, keeper of secrets so dark that they would drive every one of you mad if only I whispered a single one? Speak not to me of words broken and pacts unkept, for you risk your soul and the souls of your compatriots. You bargain for them dearly now. STEP DOWN or not even the grasp of Lauto will keep you from your doom. http://www.enworld.org/forum/5092480-post604.html Some time ago, a disabled warforged washed ashore near Dauton. It could remember nothing of itself. But the oddest thing was mark embedded on its forehead. Each warforged has a "soul symbol" as unique as a grain of sand. But this mark was anything but unique; it was a mark known far and wide. It was the mark of Mauros Esthanapiros, wizard of the Five. For Incarnation is a living prison created by the Five; but what he imprisons remains unknown. ---- Summary= |-| Stats= sblock=Incarnationcolor=darkredbIncarnation/b/color—Male Warforged Infernal Bound Warlock/Sorcrer Umbral Cabalist 13 Initiative: +11, Passive Perception: 15, Passive Insight: 20 AC: 24, Fort: 25, Reflex: 24, Will: 23 — Speed: 6 HP: 95/95, Bloodied: 47, Surge: 23, Surges left: 12/12 +2 save vs. ongoing damage Action Points: 1/1, Second Wind: Not Used, Milestones 0 Active Vestige: The Shadow Powers - color=#44AA44Carenvale's Star-crossed Strike Mauros' Rebuke Aurelia's Doomed Insight/color color=#AA2255Mauros' Killing Flames Staggering Prophecy Mauros' Fiery Bolt Icy Prison of the Fire Mage/color color=#BBBBBBMauros' Searing Imprisonment Proclamation of Doom Doom's Burning Shackles/color color=#AA2255Hellfire Heart Arcane Prodigy Warforged Resilience Wrathful Aspect of the Black's Disciple Unbreakable Bond of The Five Mixed Fate of the Star-Touched Seer Touching the Star-Struck Mind/color color=goldenrodSpidersilk Mantle +3 (encounter) Gloves of Eldritch Admixture (encounter) — 5/5 Prison of Salzacas (encounter) Ring of Fireblazing (daily)/color Full character sheet - http://l4w.wikia.com/wiki/PC%3AIncarnation_(stonegod)[/sblock] |-| Equipment= Coins: 2898.56 Encumbrance: 57lbs Normal Load: 110lbs Heavy Load: 220lbs Maximum Drag Load: 550lbs |-| Fluff= Background Some time ago, a disabled warforged washed ashore near Dauton. It was distinct in several aspects. First, it was dressed in the remains of fine red and purple silks, long since destroyed by the sea. Second, "he" claimed to have no memories, just a strong, nagging feeling of purpose for the need to face "a time of dark challenges" ahead. But the oddest thing was mark embedded on its forehead. Each warforged has a "soul symbol" as unique as a grain of sand. But this mark was anything but unique; it was a mark known far and wide. It was the mark of Mauros Esthanapiros, wizard of the Five. Since Incarnation's appearance, tales and rumors have surrounded him. There are those that claim that Mauros was seen in the company of a warforged that was not his colleague Arek Steelsheath shortly before the Five's final appearance. Others hushedly speak of his visits to the Final Foundry in Dauton, perhaps visiting the creation forge itself. Finally, there are darker whispers that Mauros' obsession with extending life and his willingness to do anything to make sure he would survive. The strange warforged's infernal gifts—gifts known to be associated with malign powers—and his markings give credence to this suppositions. The truth recently came to light: Incarnation was constructed by Marous and the Five to contain a powerful, likely infernal, entity. Incarnation is, in essence, a living prison. No one knows which entity Incarnation constrains, nor the location of Incarnation's "brothers". Finding these truths now motivates the warforged. Appearance & Personality Incarnation is dressed in relatively fine red and purples robes. He keeps his head covered most of the time to hide his mark of Mauros. The warforged is large and somewhat sinister in construction, even moreso than before, and lines of hellfire course his plating with regularity. Incarnation listens before speaking, and when he speaks, it is direct and to the point, though his words of often circular in the ways of seers. His attention is often very focused, but on details that others do not see. His behavior can be off-putting, but that does not concern the 'forged. Age: Unknown Gender: "Male" Height: 6'5" Weight: 290 lb. Alignment: Unaligned Hooks * Persistent rumors of his ties to Mauros surround Incarnation. There are many varieties, the most common of that being he literally houses the wizard's consciousness. Those that favored or opposed the wizard occasionally seek Incarnation out for this reason. * Incarnation often finds himself unwitting following in Mauros' footsteps. For example, he can often be found visiting the statue to Mauros' former master. * Incarnation seeks to know which mysterious entity the Five bound him to as a living prison. If agents of that entity found out, they may target Incarnation. * Incarnation seeks news of his other "brethren" guardians. * Enemy of Daunton's wererat gang * Considered an ally of the Northtown Knicks * Considered an ally of Captain Coppernail, of the Merchants of Baccarte * Deemed an enemy of the Gearhouse Gang * Declared a member of "The Five" * Wanted in the Jade Empire (framed by one of its agents) Kicker Incarnation's sudden appearance and his supposed ties to one of the Five is the entire kicker. History The Sibylline Idol Deep beneath Daunton, a threat from beyond that was once dealt with by the Five was reemerging. Incarnation was drawn in these familiar footsteps, a wayward eladrin, an unsure shifter, a haunted wizard, and a stolid warrior his companions. As it was before, it was now: The gateway was sealed and that which should not be was held at bay. For now. A Night at the Opera A member of the Northtown Knicks hires the party to retrieve a member supposedly pinched by the Merchants of Bacarte at the House of Oration. Drawn not due to wealth or plight, Incarnation formed a compact with the gang member due to the House's ties to Mauros and the Five. There, he found a rival gang at cross interests to both the Merchants & the Knicks, a mysterious fey seer, and a hobgoblin warlord and patron of the arts. After clearing out the House and dealing with the almost-betrayal of the Knicks, Incarnation was then present at opening night when the statues of the patrons themselves rose against the crowd. He defeated them, including the effigy of he who marked him, but the seer's warning of a dark fate seeking the warlock draw him forward towards a mysterious dragonborn known only as the Warden. At the end of this conflict, he was hailed in some circles as a member of a new "Five" along with his previous dwarven and shifter companions, the dragon redeemer, and a tyro swordmage. Incarnation does not acknowledge such a title... but he has not yet denied it, either. The Path of Light Incarnation chased after information on the failing of Arga the Black's seals with a dragonborn from the Jade Empire called the Warden. Apparently the Warden's teacher, Master Estegrin, was in contact with Mauros regarding the wards. Finding their way to the Academy of Radiant Truth, they found the Master's secret study only to be set upon by agents of the Empire claiming treason. Fleeing with the slain Warden's body and Estegrin's notes, the group fled the Empire. After finally dealing with the treacherous changeling Jadite agent, Incarnation and his party (joined now by the Flaming Staff, a learned dwarven wizard, and the Holy Sword, an Imperial paladin, try to decipher their next move. Though framed and now wanted by the Jade Empire, the group knows they must succeed. Master Estegrin's notes were... not clear. The Path of Cold Incarnation and the others seek Mauros' lost towers in the frozen north. During the entire trip, Incarnation sees flashbacks of his experience with the Five, awakening some memories and power. Finally, the come to the source of the weakening wards: Mauros had created living prisons in the form of warforged, one of them being Feytouched that held Agra's wards in place. Locked away in an interdimensional prison, Feytouch could not maintain the wards and thus they were weakened. Incarnation has his party returned Feytouch in time to secure the wards, and Incarnation learned that he himself was a living prison for some unknown entity. Incarnation now seeks knowledge of that which he imprisons and knowledge of his other kin. |-| Math= Ability Scores Attacks Defenses Saving Throw Bonuses +2 vs ongoing damage; Can take roll or 10 on death saves. Senses and Reactions Senses: Normal Health Surges per day: 12 (6 class, +6 Con) Speed and Movement Speed: 6 Racial Features Warforged (ECS) * +2 Con, +2 Int * Languages: Common * Living Construct ** No need to eat, drink or breathe (doesn't make him immune to effects) ** Only needs 4 hours of rest ** Can take roll or 10 on a death save * +2 Endurance, +2 Intimidate * Warforged Resolve * Warforged Mind: +1 to Will Class Features Warlock (PH) * Eldritch Strike (in place of Eldritch Blast) * Infernal & Vestige Pacts * Prime Shot: +1 to target if Closest * Shadow Walk: Concealment after moving 3 sqs * Warlock's Curse Paragon Path Features Umbral Cabalist (Dr 383) * Restraining Action: When spending an AP, one cursed target is restrained UENT * Cabalist's Warding: When bloodied, gain +6 bonus to Fort, Ref, or Will while bloodied Theme Features Infernal Prince (Infernal Bound) (Dr 406) * +1 to fire attacks * Hellfire Heart power * +2 power bonus to Bluff/Diplomacy. 1/encounter, may reroll Bluff/Diplomacy against natural humanoid; must use second result. Background Trait Dark Contract (Dr381) * +2 Intimidate Feats * Lvl 1: Bloodied Boon * Lvl 2: Sacrifice to Caiphon * Lvl 4: Daughter's Promises * Lvl 5 Expertise Bonus: White Lotus Dueling Expertise (Orb Prof.) * Lvl 6: Dual Implement Spellcaster * Lvl 8: Glaysa's Rebuke * Lvl 10: Arcane Prodigy * Lvl 11: Twofold Pact (Vestige) early[http://www.enworld.org/forum/5654831-post60.html] * Lvl 12: Superior Implement Proficiency (Incendiary Dagger) Skills and Languages Languages: Common Powers }} |-| Tracking= Money + 100 gp starting gold -87 gp initial equipment -------- 13 gp remaining 382 gp Sibylline Idol Sibylline Idol -------- 395 gp remaining + 2320 re Residuum from aNatO A Night at the Opera + 101 gp aNatO http://www.enworld.org/forum/4975565-post455.html, http://www.enworld.org/forum/5024893-post253.html, http://www.enworld.org/forum/5063519-post443.html, http://www.enworld.org/forum/5063815-post449.html + 640.16gp aNatO http://www.enworld.org/forum/5095844-post625.html + 230 gp aNatO http://www.enworld.org/forum/5141428-post814.html + 927.5 gp aNatO http://www.enworld.org/forum/5141428-post814.html + 5 gp Sell leather armor & mace, buy dagger -------- 4618.65gp Total after aNatO - 3400 gp Vicious Rod +2 (embedded) - 680 gp Spidersilk Mantle +1 - 520 gp Prison of Salzacas -------- 18.65gp remaining + 1165 gp tPoL http://www.enworld.org/forum/5334562-post528.html -------- 1183.65gp remaining + 5990 gp DM credits -------- 7173.56gp remaining + 600 gp tPoL http://www.enworld.org/forum/5606197-post1033.html + 1000 gp tPoL http://www.enworld.org/forum/5611226-post1039.html + 840 gp Sell Spidersilk Mantle +1, Shadowdance Armor +1 - 5000 gp Buy Shadow Warlock Armor +2 - 3400 gp Buy Spidersilk Mantle +2 - 680 gp Buy Siberys Shard of the Mage -------- 593.56gp remaining - 22 gp Incendiary Dagger - 25 gp Transfer Enchantment Ritual -------- 546.56gp remaining +26802 gp DMs credits -------- 30482.56gp remaining +27336 gp tPoC http://www.enworld.org/forum/5997615-post500.html - 9000 gp Razordark Bracers -13000 gp Incendiary Shadowrift Dagger +3 -20000 gp Drowmesh Shadow Warlock Armor +3 (upgrade +2) -13600 gp Spidersilk Mantle +3 (upgrade +2) + 680 gp Sell Vicious Rod +2 -------- 2898.56gp remaining Items * Rod of Deadly Casting +1: Sibylline Idol * Burning Gauntlets (heroic), 382gp: Sibylline Idol * Lost Rod & Gauntlets; given residuum: A Night at the Opera * Arcanist's Glasses, 101gp http://www.enworld.org/forum/4975565-post455.html, http://www.enworld.org/forum/5024893-post253.html, http://www.enworld.org/forum/5063519-post443.html, http://www.enworld.org/forum/5063815-post449.html * 640.16gp http://www.enworld.org/forum/5095844-post625.html * Shadowdance Leather +1, 230gp+927.5gp http://www.enworld.org/forum/5141428-post814.html * 1165gp http://www.enworld.org/forum/5334562-post528.html * 5990gp DM credits * 1 potion of healing and 600gp The Path of Light * 1000gp, Gloves of Eldtrich Admixture, Hidden Blade +3, Lockburst Chalk The Path of Light Item correction * 27336gp, Ring of Fireblazing The Path of Cold XP * 2295 The Sibylline Idol * 1850 A Night at the Opera * 2288 A Night at the Opera * 250 The Path of Light * 567 The Path of Light * 208 The Path of Light * 2243 The Path of Light * 3416 7 DM credits spent (1 at 6th, 6 at 7th) * 7560 The Path of Light (XP total corrected here) * 11130 The Path of Cold * 8002 1 DM credit spent at 11th, 6 DM credits at 12 * 6111 The Path of Cold Total XP: 39,809 Wishlist *11: Crystal Orb of Impenetrable Escape +3 *10: Belt of Blood |-| Approvals= Reviews Level 1 Approval 1 1 Approval from Halford, Incarnation Notes: 1.) Hellish rebuke has the characters name listed as Implement, this has been edited. 2.) Warforged Resolve does not have the target or special lsited, I have added these. Approval 2 2. Approval from --Graf 01:45, 15 September 2008 (UTC) Attributes cost/bonuses correct, batt correct, def ok, saves ok, senses & skills OK (but see Request) , health ok, powers ok, encumbrance/gold spent ok Your summary is correct, however a) In the math section Initiative had +1 attribute bonus, but your dex is 10 a) In the math section you had same issue for your skills table (you've got +1 for dex in skills table) Since the summary is "correct" (or at least consistent with you having a 10 dex) I just changed the inputs in the table. If you're agreeable the character is approved. If not please advise. Aside: Fantastic backstory; love the way you've plugged into the setting, and articulated everything with a concise set of hooks and kickers. Level 2 Approval 1 Comments from TwoHeadsBarking * Warforged Resolve now gives 4 temp hp. I'll go ahead and fix that, and I approve you for level 2. Now you just need a real judge to do the same. edit: Pending, of course, on the approval of the PHB2. Approval 2 Comments from Atanatotatos Can't see nothing wrong here, so I approve Incarnation for level 2. Level 3 Approval 1 Approval from TwoHeadsBarking: Approved. Approval 2 Comments from renau1g: *Removed comments that no longer apply Approved Level 4 Approval 1 Approved by ScorpiusRisk Approval 2 Approved by renau1g Level 5 & Overhaul Took this chance to overhaul. Took 1 down of Str and Int to add to Dex, retrained all Incarnation's feats other than Daughter's Promise (and took a bonus Expertise feat), and redid powers. Treasure, purchases and such from the end of aNatO also indicated. Approval 1 Approval from ScorpiusRisk Approval 2 Approval from renau1g *You'll be approved on 5/16 Level 6–8 Acquired during adventure; DM only approval needed. Level 9–10 Final XP award for Path of Light. Retrained one feat and one power, added Lvl 9 & 10 powers and purchases/awards. Approval 1 Approval from TwoHeadsBarking: * Removed comments that no longer apply. Spoilsport ;). Fixed. --Stonegod 03:33, July 12, 2011 (UTC) * Summary: Under Class Features, you still have your curse dice at d8. * Summary/Attacks: You still have Light Blade Expertise listed under feats and your basic attack table. * Powers: Hero's Arrow targets Reflex. Minor, so approved. Really fixed this time. --Stonegod 02:17, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Approval 2 Approval from CrimsonFlameWielder: *Summary: You list Troublesome Aid of Caiphon as being a lvl 9 utility; it should be lvl 10. *Summary: You list Kalak's Burning Sands as being a lvl 10 attack; it should be lvl 9. These are extremely minor issues, so I approve this character! Levels 11-13 Acquired during adventure. Level 13 Approval 1 * Hit Points section in Math needs to be updated. Approved. MeepoLives Approval 2 Status Status: Approved as 10th level character with 20677 xp by CrimsonFlameWielder and TwoHeadsBarking. ---- Changes * 2008/9: Created * 2008/12/17: Changes as per Dragon 364 incorporated. Also, 105XP from the Sibylline Idol * 2009/03/10: Rod of Deadly Casting +1 treasure and XP from 2009/02/04 * 2009/06/09: XP and Level 2 * 2009/10/15: End of Sibylline Idol; XP, treasure, and level * 2010/2/5: Treasure, lost of items, and XP (level 4) from A Night at the Opera * 2010/4/5: Post Night at the Opera; Level 5 & Overhaul * 2011/6/24: XP from Path of Light * 2011/7/05: Treasure from Path of Light and purchases * 2011/8/10: 11th level feat given as bonus for level 10 http://www.enworld.org/forum/5654831-post60.html * 2012/4/26: XP from Path of Cold * 2012/8/22: XP from Path of Cold Category:L4W:Approved_Characters Category:L4W